


[podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Andy has forgotten more ways to fuck than whole armies will ever know, and Quynh isn’t half-bad either
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	[podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485077) by [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> For [amoama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/gifts).
> 
> Thanks to telm_393 for betaing!

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/4s1ajzluqwqrotcik7bc126e214g3k94) \-- 00:07:17

Music: "Midsummer Sky" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer's note: 
> 
> I am so glad you requested podfic! It was a great delight to trawl through the polyshipping Old Guard tags, and I hope I chose a fic you like. Thank you for the opportunity!


End file.
